


Boss Battle

by yd12k



Series: Deltarune AU [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Some fighting, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yd12k/pseuds/yd12k
Summary: Susie has taken over the dark kingdom! Can our heroes stop her?





	Boss Battle

You and your friend reach the top of Susie's castle unopposed (you did meet Roulx Kaard on the way. Like you said, unopposed). You find her laying on a chair, being fanned and fed grapes by some terrified Rudinns.

Ralsei steps forward. "We have come to stop you, free the Darkeners, and seal the Pillar of Darkness!"

"Hah! You losers will have to stop me first!"

"... yes."

"Then COME AT ME!"

Susie jumps up from her chair, the Rudinns jumping out of the way before susie snatches them by the collars of their hoods and forces them to join the battle, which you can feel starting.

  
  
ACT - Rudinn - Assure  
You assure the Rudinns that you're not going to hurt them.

"Wow, I guess if you won't fight, neither will-" "TRAITORS" Susie roars, as she slaps the Rudinns off the roof of the castle. Then she takes out her axe, and throws it at your SOUL like a boomerang.

  
  
Susie's gone mad with power.  
ACT - Susie - Convince  
You try and convince Susie to stop.

"NOBODY tells me what to do!"

Susie runs toward your SOUL, and swings her axe wildly in very telegraphed arcs.

  
  
Susie seems angry.  
ACT - Susie - X-Convince (Ralsei)  
"You can still be a hero Susie! It's not too late!"

"I never WANTED to be a stupid hero! I want to be ME!"

"i can relate"

"... RAAAH!" Susie throws her axe in the air, and several of them fall from the sky towards your SOUL before she catches the last one.

  
  
Susie seems annoyed.  
ACT - Susie - X-Convince (Lancer)  
"I won't hang out with you anymore if you don't stop!"

"What do I care about YOU?!?"

"i thought we were friends..."

"... GAAAH!" Susie swings her axe, sending out a huge shockwave! Which tapers off before reaching your SOUL.

  
  
Susie seems sad  
DEFEND

"I'm gonna kill all of you! Then I'm gonna kill all of them! Then I'll finally be free to do what I want!"

Susie runs towards your SOUL again, this time grabbing it. "How do you feel-" She grins menacingly, "-About losing your SOUL?" She attempts to eat it, but through vigorous soulshaking, you break free before she actually bites down.

  
  
Susie seems scared  
ACT - Susie - X-Convince (Ralsei&Lancer)  
You try to convince Susie that you're her friends.

"Dont lie to me!" She points at Ralsei, "You just want me to fullfill some prophecy!" she points at Lancer, "You just want me to make YOU scarier!" she points at you "and YOU'RE just here cuz ms Alphys told you to follow me!"

  
  
Susie seems lonely  
ACT - Susie - X-Convince (Ralsei&Lancer)  
You say that you might have followed because of Alphys, but that's not why you stuck around.

"Kris?"

"Yeah! And it turns out I'm pretty bad at understanding prophecy! Sure, I want to finish it, but I'm not just gonna dump you afterwards!"

"Ralsei?"

"And we were the dark Lancer fan club together you know! If you felt... that I didn't like you..." Lancer turns away.

"Lancer..."

"... I'm sorry."

  
  
Susie seems apologetic  
SPARE - Susie

\---

"So, you all really want to be friends with me?"

You nod, and lancer yells "YEAH! You're cool and loud and cool!" while Ralsei mumbles "I mean, you're kinda rude, but you're also like, the coolest girl I've ever met."

"Y'all nerds think I'm cool?" 

You shrug, while Ralsei and Lancer nod enthousiastically. "Man, I got a lot to teach you all about being cool. 'Cept you Kris." (you fistpump when you think she isn't looking)

Ralsei speaks up. "Actually, uhm, could you teach me about being a girl???"

"Sure, I guess. Never been that good at it myself though. Since when're you a girl anyway?"

"Either the dawn of time or an hour ago!" Ralsei smiles.

"Man, I guess I missed a lot up here, huh?"

"Yeah! Ralsei's not hiding she's a girl now, and Kris did a backflip on my motorcycle, and-"


End file.
